Cupid's Arrow
by SmoakAndGordonMIT09
Summary: Felicity is kidnapped by Cupid (Carrie Cutter) and Oliver comes to the rescue. May or may not turn into a continuing story, we'll see! I'm having too much fun writing little scenes in this...
1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand," she paced in front of Felicity, "Why would the Arrow take such an interest in such a mediocre girl. Look at me," she said. When Felicity didn't respond, she yelled it again, "Look at me!"

Felicity's head jolted up at the loud voice, looking her in the eye.

"I'm strong, I'm smart, I can help him. Just like he helped me," she continued. Felicity could make out the tattoo over her heart, it was a heart with an arrow running through it. How recent had she gotten it?

"Instead, he spends his nights with a four-eyed little nobody," Carrie walked over and lifted Felicity's chin to look up at her. "What makes you so special?"

"Well, I'm not completely mentally deranged for a start," Felicity angrily spat.

"I am not –" Carrie's eyes filled with rage. "I love him."

"I don't believe you know what love is."

"It's doing everything possible for the other person, it's helping that person and caring for them."

"And it's not taking people he cares about hostage in order to get a little attention!" Felicity yelled.

"Shut up," she slapped Felicity across the face and her glasses fell.

"He's going to be here any minute, and when he does, he's not going to be fawning all over you like you think, he's going to be pissed," Felicity told her coldly.

"That's what you think," Carrie sneered.

"You should know, she's usually right," Carrie looked up to see the Arrow on a platform above her, an arrow pointed in her direction.

"Arrow," she smiled, "You came."

"Well, you took my girl hostage, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Look, let her go, and we'll talk."

"No. No, I have to get rid of her," she was unhinged, and Felicity was getting nervous as every moment passed. It didn't help that she couldn't see her surroundings.

"No you don't, you leave her alone. Don't touch her. Don't even look at her," Oliver hissed.

Carrie lifted her own bow and began to aim it at Felicity, before she had a chance to release the arrow, a green arrow pierced into her leg stunning her. Oliver jumped from the platform and charged at her, but before he could get to her there was an explosion. She had rigged a bomb close to where she was standing with Felicity.

"No!" Oliver yelled. It was smoky, he couldn't get a visual on Carrie or Felicity, but carefully made his way through the smoke to their direction. "Felicity!" Oliver's deepened Arrow voice called across the room waiting for a response. As the smoke began to clear, he could see her across the room.

She lay there, completely still, as Oliver made his way to her and dropped quickly to his knees. He rolled her over gently so her head was then on his lap, and he leaned his head in closer to hear her breathing and became relieved. She was alive. "Felicity, c'mon wake up for me. C'mon," he brushed the hair out of her face.

Captain Lance made his way down the corridor, gun out and ready for anything. He felt like he owed Felicity Smoak, and he'd do what it'd take to get her back to safety. He came around the corner to a large smoky room and saw the Arrow on the ground, his back to him and heard the distorted voice speaking to her. He didn't expect what he heard next.

"C'mon Felicity, come back to me," Oliver said to her again, rubbing his gloved thumb across her cheek, trying to will her to wake up. He looked down at his hood and hit the button turning the voice distorter off. Maybe if she heard his real voice she could hear him, and maybe she would wake up. "Felicity, come on, I need you to wake up. Come on, come back to me. I need you. You're the only way I'm going to get through this, you know that. I need my girl," Oliver's words started to choke in his throat. What if she couldn't wake up? His last sentence were some of the truest words he'd ever said to someone. He truly needed her.

Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was the voice of Oliver Queen. And suddenly everything was making sense to him.

"Oli-Oliver," Felicity was finally whispering.

"Hey, there she is," Oliver smiled at her.

Her eyes squinted, trying to focus his face, she had lost her glasses and could see only faint blurs, but she could see his mask and the hood, "Whoops, I should have called you the Arrow," she coughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Hit my head, I might have a concussion," she told him. "I'm going to try to sit up now," she slowly moved to sit up, and his hand supported her back.

"Hey, are you two all right?" they heard Captain Lance's voice come into the room.

"Voice," Felicity whispered to Oliver low, and he reached down to turn on his voice synthesizer.

"Felicity hit her head, I need you to help her out of here so I can go after Cupid."

"No way," Felicity argued. "No, I'm not leaving here without you."

"You can't go."

"And you can't go after her alone. You know it. We need to regroup and get a plan together. You going in blind does nothing but get you killed, and that's not an option for me."

"She's injured. I'm going."

"If you're not leaving, I'm not leaving. We've been through this. Now is not the time."

"No offense, but she seems to know what she's talking about," Captain Lance added.

"We go home and regroup. We do not go chasing her, this was probably all a trap anyway."

"I could end this."

"You could be ending yourself, it's suicide and you know it," she walked over to the green blur in front of her and put her hands on his arms. "Put the bow down and let's think this through."

"All right," he nodded at her and put his arrow back in his quiver. "You need a hospital."

"I'll be fine."

"You just told me you thought you had a concussion, you're going. Captain," he turned to him, "Can you take her to the hospital?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Come on, I'll help you to the car," Oliver told her before scooping her up in his arms.

"I can walk."

"You have a concussion and you can't see, I'm carrying you. I'm not going after Cupid so you're not going to argue with me about this."

Oliver sat Felicity in the passenger's side of the car, "Call to check in," he told her for appearances. He'd meet her at the hospital after changing.

"I will," she replied before he closed the door.

"Who should I call? To let them know she's in the hospital," Lance asked the Arrow before getting in the car.

"Best bet is call Queen."

He didn't know that Lance knew. And not just that Oliver was the Arrow. But that in that five minutes that he listened to Oliver beg and plead Felicity to come out from her sleep, he could hear the desperation and love Oliver had for her. Even if he didn't realize it himself, Lance knew it was there.

"I will. As soon as she's checked into the hospital and I know where she is."

"No. Call him on the way there. He'll probably want to meet you there." His voice was cold and stern, even with the synthesizer.

"Done." Lance got in the car and drove away, heading towards the hospital, while Oliver jumped on his motorcycle and headed for the foundry, driving faster then he had ever gone before.

"How are you feeling?" Oliver asked as he entered Felicity's hospital room.

"Like I just got blown up," she told him.

"Very funny," he gave a fake smile she couldn't see. "I brought you a present," he told her before placing her spare glasses in her hand.

"Oh thank god," she said. "I was going crazy not being able to see anything," she placed them on her face and gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry, about what happened."

"You're sorry you have a crazed stalker fan? I'm sorry about that too, but I don't see how it's either of ours fault."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just can't understand why she'd kidnap me."

"You're joking right?" Oliver sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"What do you mean?"

"She knew exactly who she was kidnapping. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was going to kill you."

"For fun, yeah I know."

"No, to eliminate the competition," he told her.

"What?" she was confused.

"Felicity, you have to know," he was hesitant. "You have to know how I feel. About, about you, I mean. I mean, I have – I mean. What I mean is – I – I-"

"Oliver," she reached out and grabbed his hand, "It's my job to ramble. Remember?"

"Felicity, I – I love you," he looked her straight in the eye. Once it was out, it was the easiest thing he's ever had to admit. It felt good to admit.

"Oliver, I –"

"You don't have to say anything, but that's why. That's why she took you. She knew."

Felicity sat forward in bed, and reached her hand out to Oliver's cheek, and pulled him closer until her lips met his. This was not how Oliver had expected the night to go. But he wasn't sorry about it. He moved his body to the edge of the chair and took her face in both of his hands, her cheeks were warm, her lips were soft, and nothing in the entirety of his life had felt so complete as this moment. Their lips parted and they leaned their foreheads together as Felicity whispered to him, "Oliver, I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

"I need your keys," Oliver told her as he made his way back into the hospital room.

"For what?"

"Diggle's going to go grab you some things to get you through the next few days."

"Excuse me? Why can't I go home?"

"You and I both know she's staked outside of your house waiting for you to come home. You're staying at the foundry with me until we can get her."

"No way."

"Fel-i-ci-ty," he dragged out before walking over to where she sat on the edge of the bed. "This is not one of those times where we talk it over and compromise. This is one of those times when I'm telling you, you need to do this. No 'buts.' I need you to just listen to me on this one okay? I'll feel better knowing you're safe in the foundry. It's just a precaution."

"Fine," she crossed her arms and pouted. She knew he was right.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead before turning around to get her purse for her.

"Wait, I have to go," she told him as he turned back, "To get what I need."

"What part of, 'not going back to your house just to get attacked' did you not understand?"

"I am not sending Digg to go get me clothes and my unmentionables."

"Unmentionables?"

"Bra? Underwear? No way," she shook her head, "not happening."

"Fine, you and Diggle can go back to the foundry, I'll go to your house."

"Just because I told you I loved you does not give you free reign to my underwear drawer," she pointed at him scolding.

He laughed and shook his head, "What do you want me to do then?" he asked her.

"Can we stop at the Macy's on the way to the foundry?"

"You have a psychopath trying to kill you and you want to go shopping."

"I'll be five minutes, ten tops," she told him, "In and out I promise. There's a washer and dryer in the club I can use to wash them."

"Okay, so Diggle can bring you everything but underwear."

"Yes."

"Five minutes."

"Ten tops," she repeated.

"Fine. We'll stop."

"Thank you," she leaned in and kissed him quick. "No can we leave? I hate the smell of hospitals," she crinkled her nose.

"You're all checked out," he told her holding his hand out for her to take while she was hopping off of the hospital bed.

"Thank you for checking me out," she paused, "I mean –"

"I know what you mean Felicity," he laughed again. "And you're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Smoak?" Felicity turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Whoa, too fast," she held her head for a moment, "Hi Captain Lance," she smiled at him, still a little dizzy.

"Little soon to be shopping don't you think?" he asked her, "After all, this morning you were in the hospital."

"I had a quick errand to run, I'll take it easy the rest of the day," she assured him.

"I'm surprised a certain someone allowed you to be out by yourself."

"He doesn't make the rules," she whispered and then winked at him, "But I'm not –"

"Captain Lance," Oliver came down the aisle and stopped next to Felicity, resting his hand on the small of her back.

"Oliver," Lance knew Oliver wouldn't leave her alone after what he'd seen the day before. "Watching Ms. Smoak here?"

"Yes, well someone told me this trip would take her five minutes, and somehow we've been here for twenty," Oliver checked his watch and then looked down at Felicity beside him.

"I got distracted by the pretty dresses," Felicity shrugged.

"We better get going, I want you off your feet the rest of the day," Oliver told her.

"It's a good thing the Arrow was there to help Ms. Smoak yesterday," Lance watched Oliver's reaction to the comment. He looked a bit frustrated and angry.

"I knew he'd come, he always does," Felicity beamed with pride.

"And sometimes I think the Arrow is responsible for messes like yesterday," Oliver said. Lance could tell Oliver was angry with himself but he didn't know why.

"There's always going to be bad guys," Lance said, "But we're lucky enough to have someone like the Arrow to lower the count."

"I agree one hundred percent," Felicity chimed, and wrapped her left arm around Oliver's right. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I don't know how much real good he does," Oliver told them, "But if you two support him, I don't know how he could go wrong."

Quentin seemed proud to have helped cheer Oliver up. Even if Oliver didn't realize that was his intention.

"We should get going," Oliver told Felicity, "Get you somewhere safe and take it easy."

"Afraid Cupid is going to make another appearance?"

"Unfortunately she made it clear she's not a fan of mine," Felicity told him, "I have direct orders that I'm not to go home."

"And whose orders are those?"

"Guilty," Oliver raised his hand. "It's just precaution. I'd just feel better if I knew where she was." Lance knew why, he could see it plain as day on Oliver's face. When Oliver looked down at Felicity he could see the love, the fear, the protection he felt for her. The same things he heard in Oliver's voice the day before.

Quentin Lance had known Oliver Queen for most of his life. For the first time in all those years, he finally understood who Oliver was. What he believed in. Who he fought for. He wasn't the same kid that dated his daughters all those years ago. He was a man. He was the Arrow. And the woman beside him helped him become those things. Everything made sense.

"It was good to see you Captain," Felicity waved.

"Have a good night, sir," Oliver followed.

"You kids stay safe," Lance told them, "Call me if you see anything."

Felicity smiled and Oliver nodded in response. Lance stood there for a moment as they walked down the store aisle towards the exit, Felicity had a small bounce in her step, and Oliver wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side, her arm wrapping around his waist. He watched as Oliver took the bag from her hand and carried it for her before kissing the top of her head as they kept walking.

That was the first time Quentin Lance saw Oliver Queen truly happy.

It wouldn't be his last.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh look," Roy commented as he watched Felicity and Oliver enter the foundry, "Barbie and Ken," he teased.

"Funny."

"It's about damn time," he told them, swiveling in his chair.

"Suit up, we're going to Felicity's apartment," Oliver told him.

"Why are you going there?" Felicity asked, "I thought we were staying here."

"As soon as Diggle gets back with your stuff Roy and I are going to go check it out," he told her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine, I've got back up."

"So I understand how she's jealous of Felicity and all, but how exactly did she figure out Felicity's connection with the Arrow? Oliver Queen, yes, but the Arrow? It's not like she's out running the streets with you every night. No one even sees her."

* * *

Carrie Cutter was a little neurotic. She had not one, but two restraining orders against her from previous boyfriends. As her therapist told her, she had problems letting go.

It could have had to do with her parents abandoning her as a child.

It could have been the foster homes she bounced from throughout her life.

She was by definition, clingy.

* * *

That warm spring night she was walking to her car. It was dark, she had just finished her shift at the coffee shop, she was the last one out of the building. As she walked the dark streets to her car, she didn't notice the lurking figure down the alley she was about to pass.

She doesn't remember much of what happened when she had been grabbed, but she still could hear the bloodcurdling scream she rang out through the street. She remembered seeing the green blur swinging down from a nearby building kicking the legs out from under her attacker. She remembered the pressure releasing from her windpipe as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked her, helping her to her feet.

"Yes – yes I think so," she gasped out.

"The police should be here soon," he told her.

"Thank you," she tried to see his face under the hood in the darkness, "Thank you so much. You saved my life. Thank you."

"You'll be alright," he told her. They could hear the sirens coming towards him.

"That's my cue," he told her turning away from her.

"Wait!" she called. "How can I repay you?"

"You never have to," he told her before shooting an arrow towards the roof and disappearing into the darkness above her.

She'd never forget him. She'd never forget how he saved her.

You save people you love.

And people you love save you.

The forthcoming weeks would lead to newspaper clippings and scrapbooking. There were never any pictures of him, that always bothered her. But he'd continued to take out the underbelly of Starling City. She knew though, he didn't save those people because he loved them. He saved those people to show her he loved _her_.

When he began fighting with the blonde masked woman, they had hit a rough patch. What did this mean for them? How could he treat her with such malice? She thought he loved her. If that were the case, why would he see it fit to run around with another woman? Maybe she needed to become what the masked woman was. Someone he could fight with. Someone he could share his nights on rooftops with.

She understood she had to change in order to be good enough for him. She'd train. She'd be ready when the time came.

A person cannot become a trained fighter in only a matter of weeks. She learned it the hard way, and she wasn't satisfied with the way she was progressing. She sat up every night, studying new reports on him, hoping to catch just a glimpse of him in photographs from the scene of the crime. In the early morning hours she would spend her time practicing before going to the coffee shop for her shift. It crossed her mind on so many occasions, how many times had he been here in this coffee shop and she hadn't even known he'd been there. She'd never seen his face. What if he came to check on her? What if he was watching from afar, just as she was, just as in love?

The night the masked men took the city, she scrambled. She could help him, she knew she was ready. Words could not explain how she felt as she saw him on the television running down the streets of Starling.

She had caught up with him at the Clock tower. She had seen him go in, if she just waited, she'd see him leave. That's when she noticed the army of masked men barreling into the front entrance, no doubt trying to cut him off and kill him. They could not kill him, not this man she loved so much. It would kill her too.

The helicopter came out of no where, and soon she watched as two men came down a cable towards the streets where she hid. She watched the clock tower, waiting for him to exit. To be safe. She watched as a figure stood in the hole of the clock, blonde, slender, glasses, a woman. And before she could stare any harder, he ran up behind the woman, wrapping his arm around her waist and whisking her off to safety.

Who was this woman? And why was she such a priority?

She watched from behind the wall of the building nearby, as they saw the clock tower blown to pieces. His hand still lingered around the woman's waist. Her arm was still touching his shoulders.

They seemed, comfortable.

This made her uncomfortable.

She lost the group not long after that. In attempts to stay safe, she made her way towards the police station, laying low. She could hold her own now, but she wasn't sure she could against an army of men hopped up on steroids.

As she took refuge on a rooftop near the police station, she watched as the Canary, A.D.A. Laurel Lance, and the mystery woman made their way onto the roof. The three looked tired and worn down, catching their breaths as Officer Lance came out to greet them. She remembered Officer Lance. He had helped her when she was attacked. He leant her his coat because she was cold. He was a good man. He hugged his daughter. Something terrible must have happened to her. Across the roof the mystery woman cleaned her glasses and shuddered, before wrapping her arms around herself.

The officer made his way over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to make eye contact with her, just like the night she had been attacked. It must have been police protocol. The woman wiped her eyes like she had been crying and he nodded at her vaguely before the first light of dawn cracked over the horizon.

As he continued talking to the mystery woman, she saw as the Arrow made his way to the rooftop, coming in behind the blonde ponytailed woman. She watched as his lips moved, and the blonde turned in relief before engulfing him in a hug.

A hug.

And then?

He dropped his bow and pulled her tight to him.

He hugged her back.

When they parted, they conversed for a moment or two before telling the others something. They turned towards the edge of the rooftop, and once again glided down an arrow made zip line to the street below.

And she fumed.

He'd betrayed her.

She'd find out who this woman was.

She'd end it.

And then?

Then they could really be together.

* * *

So what did you think!? Little different on this chapter, definitely not as cute as the last couple. But I wanted to get some background on Cupid and how she came to be, and how Felicity got in her sights. Next chapter might be the same before moving on. This was so fun and creepy to write! Let me know what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't easy tracking down the blonde with glasses. Weeks and weeks of following the Arrow and she'd come up with nothing.

Every night she'd listen to her police radio she had swiped the night of the earthquakes. Whenever she heard a call come in she'd race there just in time to see a glimpse of him, and she'd spend most of the rest of the night trailing him. It was the end of the night when she'd lose him. Always near the Glades. She knew he had to be hidden somewhere, but she didn't know where.

One morning the news was playing in the background as she was getting ready for an early morning of work. She'd already done her workout for the day and was drying her hair in a towel as she walked in front of the television. And there she was.

Blonde. Glasses. Ponytail. A purple dress. Walking into Queen Consolidated behind Oliver Queen.

She had a lead. She listened to the report carefully trying to hear a mention of her name but came up with nothing. She picked up the phone and gave her best cough into the receiver. "I can't come in today, I'm not feeling well," she coughed again, "Sore throat and I think I'm running a fever."

She ran to her computer once she got off the phone. If she was with Oliver Queen once she'd been with him before, chances were there would be some kind of report online as to who she was.

She typed in "Oliver Queen blonde" into the search engine and waited as her results popped up. Oliver Queen had apparently spent a lot of time with various blondes in his life. Most of them from before he had been a castaway on an island for five years. She needed to narrow her results.

"Oliver Queen blonde Queen Consolidate," she spoke to herself as she typed it. The blonde with glasses appeared in a picture next to Oliver Queen in one of the top results, "Gotcha."

She clicked the link and the article came up on her screen. "Executive Assistant," she scrolled down searching for a name and came up short, she went back and revised the search bar one last time, "Oliver Queen Executive Assistant."

"Felicity Smoak," she hissed through her teeth as the name appeared in front of her.

* * *

"Welcome to Tech Village, can I help you?" a cheerful voice greeted her as she came into the store. Blonde. Glasses. Ponytail. She had her.

"Hi," she walked up to her, laptop in tow. "I lost my power cord and my battery died. I'd like to order a new battery and power cord but I don't know how about doing that," she asked her.

"Oh no problem. Let me see what make and model you have and see if we have it in stock or if I have to order it," she held her hand out to take the laptop from her.

"Thank you," she glanced at her nametag acting as if she didn't already know her name, "Felicity Smoak," it felt heavy on her lips.

Felicity smiled at her before turning towards the computer behind the counter. Felicity's back was to her, she could hear her typing in serial numbers. What was so special about this girl? A girl who spent her days fixing stupid computers. She could do that. Easily. As Felicity turned back towards her she noticed it, an Arrow earring piercing through the cartilage in her right ear.

It broke her.

"I don't have it in stock but I can order it for you and have it in within a couple of days. If you leave your information I can call you when it comes in," Felicity placed the computer on the counter between them.

"Thank you."

"Can I get your name and number?" Felicity asked, sliding a form and a pen across the counter to her.

"Hey," she heard behind her.

"I'm with a customer, give me a minute," Felicity told him.

She turned her head to look who was behind her and it was Oliver Queen.

She was cheating on the Arrow with Oliver Queen.

Who did she think she was?

"Yes ma'am," he winked at her and leaned against another case filled with computer parts.

"Thank you," Felicity smiled at her as she slid her information over to her, "I'll call when it comes in."

"Great," she mumbled out, before grabbing her computer and heading for the door. Not before shooting Oliver Queen a scowl.

* * *

Felicity Smoak lived in a very nice apartment on the fifth floor. There was a big bay window that looked into her living room. She could see the light turn on through the sheer curtains. She watched as Felicity opened one of the windows, it was a cool night. She watched as the shadow of the woman moved through her apartment, turning on lights as she went from room to room.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something on the building next to the apartment building, a figure in a hood moving towards Felicity's building. She saw the figure make his way to the fire escape and heard the knocking on a window.

She saw the shadow of Felicity make it's way to the window and his figure turn into a shadow as he stumbled into her apartment. He must have been hurt. She watched as Felicity tried to lift his weight and moved him into the living room.

She had to get across the street to the see what was happening inside.

She made her way to the fire escape from the apartment below, and quietly made her way up to Felicity's. The window was closed. The light had been turned off. She couldn't see or hear anything - she had to get to the open bay window.

She shimmied around from the fire escape on the small ledge that protruded out from the building, it wrapped around the building bordering the bottom of the windows. She could easily sit on the ledge and listen in at the window.

"What happened?" Felicity asked, "When I left the foundry you said everything was okay."

"I was okay. And then some lunatic came out of nowhere and shot me in the leg. It's my own fault, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry for just showing up, your place was closer then the foundry."

"You're fine. Let's get you cleaned up, you can stay here tonight," her blood was boiling underneath. She tried to get a glimpse of him in the window and all she saw was hood and a mask. She didn't recognize his voice. It'd been different the last time she had talked to him. His voice now wasn't as deep - he must have been using a voice changer.

One thing she did begin to realize, Felicity Smoak knew exactly who the Arrow was.

"So, any chance you think you can make it to the bathroom?" Felicity asked him.

"Really?" he sounded tired. Why would she make him move when he's injured? It was completely insensitive.

"That answered that question. Here," she watched as Felicity handed him a towel. "Wrap that around it for now, I'll grab the first aid kit. Is the bullet still in your leg?" she asked.

"No it just grazed me, in and out."

"In and out I can do. I didn't know if I'd have to call Digg."

"No it's not that bad," he told her.

"I'll be right back," she could hear Felicity's footsteps go down the hallway.

She was so close. The closest she'd been to him in months. She could help him. If he'd just share his secret with her, she could be the one helping him right now. If he'd let her help him she could take care of him. She'd always be there for him. She needed to find a way of showing him that.

"It's getting chilly in here," Felicity said as she came back into the living room and headed towards the window. She took a few steps away from the open window as she saw Felicity's hands reach out the window, pulling the curtains back in and closing the window. She heard a click as it locked.

She'd reach out to him. She'd help him.

She'd be the one to take care of him. At any cost.

* * *

"I need this, I want it above my heart," she told the tattoo artist at the counter. "The arrowhead has to be green."

"That's very specific. Let me sketch it up, give me a few minutes," he told her.

"Thank you." She turned to sit on the chair in the waiting area. This would show him. Tomorrow night, she'd show him. She was ready to work at his side. She'd help him.

She had spent the rest of her night sewing up the last of her new suit. It was green, a shade slightly lighter then his. They would match beautifully. She finished her mask. The last thing she wanted was to show him her devotion. A tattoo of an arrow going through her heart. He'd embedded himself there, she wanted to make sure he knew. That she felt the same as he had felt about her. They'd finally be able to be together. She wasn't afraid anymore.

And if there was any hesitation on his part, she'd know exactly who to blame.

Felicity Smoak.


	6. Chapter 6

Back by popular demand! This chapter just fills in Carrie kidnapping Felicity. Expect a chapter later tonight coming back to the present!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Hi, I'm calling for A Ms. Carrie Cutter?" the voice on the phone said.

"Who's calling?"

"This is Felicity from Tech Village," her blood ran cold, "your battery and power cord for your computer came in today. They'll be waiting here for when you get a chance to come by and pick them up."

"What time do you close today?"

"We're here until nine."

"Great. Thank you so much for calling, Felicity," she hissed through the phone.

"Your welcome. Have a nice day."

Carrie clicked the phone off.

Tonight. Tonight she would take care of Felicity Smoak.

* * *

Carrie watched as each bank of lights in the small store cut out from one end to the other. She'd been there an hour surveying the area.

Three employees inside. Two female, one male.

One was Felicity Smoak.

A Mini Cooper with a MIT bumper sticker was parked on the side street perpendicular to the front of the store. From the top of the opposite building she could get a clear shot.

She heard as three voices murmured from the front of the building, two forms heading towards the front parking lot as another body turned the corner. Three more footsteps…and…NOW.

A heart shaped arrow hit the Mini Cooper right above the handle that Felicity was about to reach for. She was sure she'd scared her shitless. She had Felicity Smoak exactly where she wanted her.

She watched as Felicity stood there frozen, examining the arrow in front of her. The arrow that could have easily just sliced through her hand. She shot another arrow, connecting the building she was on to the wall of Tech Village and shot down the cable landing right behind Felicity's stiff silhouette.

"I know about you and the Arrow," Carrie hissed.

Felicity recognized the voice and turned around slowly. Carrie's bow in her hand at her side. "So you didn't really need the power cord or…"

"Shut it! I have had to think about you running the streets with him for months now. He loves me! He only loves me! Why does he need you?"

"Mostly for moral and IT support," if it was possible Carrie's face hardened more then it already was, "Mostly IT support," Felicity gulped. She glanced to see something on Carrie's chest above her heart. It took her a moment in just the light of a street lamp to make out the green arrow going through a heart. "That new?" she asked gesturing to it. "It's good, very detailed."

Was this woman mocking her? Did she doubt the love the Arrow had for her, Carrie Cutter? Had he never mentioned her before. About his secretive trips to the coffee house? Or the night he saved her from the attacker. Did he not tell this woman how his crusade for the city had turned into a crusade for her? She hated Felicity Smoak. She hated everything she stood for. She hated everything she stood between.

"Once you're gone, he won't have any more distractions," she told the blonde.

"Carrie, think about this, just think –"

"My name isn't Carrie," she slapped the glasses off of Felicity's face, and Felicity fell to the ground, feeling for them on the pavement below her, "It's Cupid, stupid," she said before knocking Felicity unconscious with her bow.

* * *

Felicity woke up in a large room, glasses perched on her face, a throbbing in her back of her head.

"Thanks for the glasses, I guess," Felicity stammered while she got her bearings. Her hands were tied behind her back, she was sitting on a metal chair, and the room was drafty.

"It won't matter much soon," Cupid told her.

Felicity fidgeted, trying to see if her phone was still in her coat jacket or not.

"It's not there," Cupid told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know he'd track your phone," she pulled the phone out of her back pocket. "You think I don't want him to show up?" she laughed. "That's what I do want. I just can't imagine why he would come looking for someone like you, when he has me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Captain," Felicity answered the phone.

"Hey, I know you're resting, I don't want to bother you."

"It's alright, what's wrong?"

"I've got a building on fire on Madison, full of people I was hoping to get some help."

"I'll make a call."

"Thank you."

Felicity made her way over to the computers and put the Bluetooth in her ear. "Oliver?" she asked into it.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I got a call from Lance, there's a fire on Madison he needs help getting people out."

"We're on it. And when we're done, you're going back to bed."

"Yeah, sure, go save some people and stop giving me a hard time will you?"

"I've got the van out front guys," Diggle relayed to Oliver and Roy.

"We're on our way down," Roy told him.

Felicity was pulling up the local news on her computer, trying to keep updated on the fire happening.

"It appears the fire was started by a small explosion on the tenth floor of this Starling City Office building. It is unknown how many employees were in the building at the time of the explosion," Felicity listened to the reporter and watched as the firefighters attempted to control the flames.

"Guys, the fire was started by an explosion, keep an eye out for any accelerants or devices lying around when you go in."

"We're almost there," Diggle told her.

* * *

Oliver and Roy jettisoned up to the tenth floor, landing on a not so stable floor through an already broken window.

"Watch your step, and keep an eye out," Oliver told Roy before they broke out in two different directions making a sweep.

Oliver pulled three people out of the fire before he found it.

Someone had written something in lighter fluid across one of the office room floors. He could faintly see the letters in flames. Oliver looked to the left to find a full water cooler and proceeded to spread it across the flames on the floor until he could read what was scorched into the carpet.

"WHerE ThERE's SMoaK TheRE'S FirE"

His blood was boiling and that's when he saw it. On the desk nearby, he saw the Tech Village letterhead.

_My dearest Arrow,_

_If I can't have you, no one can. Once she's gone, we can go back to the way things were. I can trust you again. When I find her, when I end this, you can finally come back to me. If you want to talk I'll meet you at midnight, in the place we first met._

_Love,_

_Cupid_

Tenth floor was the corporate office. She'd picked this building on purpose.

"Roy did you get everyone out?" Oliver asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"This was Cutter."

"What do you mean it was Cutter?" Felicity asked.

"This is the corporate office of Tech Village."

"I'm assuming that wasn't much of a coincidence."

"She left this," Oliver came up behind him, the note in his hand.

"Wait, where did you first meet her?"

"I have no idea. Let's head back to the foundry. Felicity might be able to figure it out."

* * *

"I need to figure out where the first time I met Cutter was," Oliver said coming down to the foundry, "And we have about an hour and a half to find out."

"What happens if we don't find out?" Felicity asked.

"She gets angrier, I'm sure," Oliver told her, pulling off his mask and hood as he made his way to his case. He mounted his bow and quiver before walking over towards Felicity and crouching down to look up at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, his hand reaching for her cheek.

"I'm fine, really. I can do this, I promise," she told him.

"How am I supposed to know where I met a woman that I don't even remember?"

"I have an idea. She said you saved her, right?" Felicity turned towards her computer screen as Oliver stood up behind her.

"Yeah, so?"

"My guess is she made a police report," Felicity typed, pulling up the SCPD's arrest records and typing in Carrie Cutter's name in the search.

"And we have a winner," she pulled up a file.

_"The victim, was attacked while going to her car after work._ Well isn't that ironic," Felicity huffed recalling her own kidnapping, _"The victim was attacked from behind, the attacker strangling her from behind. She recalls screaming loudly before the attacker put more pressure on her throat. Shortly thereafter, the vigilante previously known as the Hood, currently referred as the Arrow subdued her attacker and revived the victim."_

"I vaguely remember that," Oliver told her.

"It happened outside of a Starling Supremo, coffee shop in the Glades. It was a side alley."

"Can you get an eye on the alley?"

"I can check traffic cams," Felicity said, typing fiercely away.

"We're going after Cutter," Oliver called to Roy as he and Diggle made their way down the stairs.

"Either the cameras aren't operational, or she's cut them out," Felicity sighed.

"Alright guys, we're going in a little blind here."

"Do you want me on the roof or on the ground with you?" Roy asked him.

"Roof."

"You two have to be absolutely careful, this is something she's obsessed with. This place is probably her holy land. She knows everything about the surroundings, she could walk it with her eyes closed and not run into a wall."

"Holy land, huh?" Roy said before looking at Oliver, "I don't get it, why am I not getting any crazy hot stalkers?"

"Don't worry kid," Diggle walked up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure one day you'll get your own super fan."

"We're going to try to talk her off the ledge before taking her out. Maybe I can talk some sense into her."

"Highly doubtful, but good to know you're being optimistic about the situation," Felicity told Oliver.

"I'm going to end this tonight," he told her.

"Good, it'd be nice to see some sunlight," she told him.

* * *

"I knew you'd come," Oliver heard Carrie's voice coming from a nearby alleyway, "Just like I knew you'd remember."

"You have to stop this."

"You and I both know we're supposed to be together," she hummed. "I know how you feel about me. I know you can't stay away. That's how it's supposed to be."

"What do I need to do to get you to stop killing?"

"Oh honey, the solution to everything, is love."

"I can't be with you Carrie."

"We can fix that," she snapped. "I really wish you'd stop bringing extras on our dates," she told him, turning, her bow drawn, and releasing towards the roof where Roy was perched.

"Arsenal get down!" Oliver yelled to him as he watched Roy bolt from the edge before the arrow landed on the roof, exploding.

"I see you upgraded some of your arrows," Oliver told her.

"I learned from the best," she chimed. "Now, where is that little home wrecker?"

"Well that's just rude," Felicity said into Oliver's ear.

"She's not your concern," Oliver told her.

"Are you crazy?" Carrie laughed, "She's my biggest concern! You act like you love her more then you love me! Now I know that isn't true, but how do you think it makes me feel to see you running around town with that little nobody in your back pocket."

"The only crazy one here, is you."

"Do not! Call. Me. Crazy," she shot an arrow towards him and he dodged it, before she came at him at full force, punching and kicking. Roy came up behind her attempting to knock her out when she turned and kicked him in the face. "Nice try little boy," she laughed before redirecting her attention to Oliver.

"Why don't you lose the blonde," she huffed, still fighting, "And just be with me? She's too busy running around with Oliver Queen anyway. If you were with me, you'd have my undivided attention, sweetheart," he pelted her with his bow. He was doing his best to fight without severely injuring her, but with every threat against Felicity, his anger grew stronger.

"Redheads are more fun anyway," she smiled before he knocked her to the ground.

"I'd appreciate it if you just shut up now."

She backed up on her elbows as he made his way towards her, acting scared and afraid of what he might do to her. Instead, as she squirmed she pulled a gas ball from her pocket. "I don't understand why you don't see," she said, "I'm a lover, not a fighter," and then threw the ball at his feet where it exploded, making it impossible for him to see anything, and her getaway easy.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Oliver asked, irritated.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked as the boys made their way into the foundry.

"Oh peachy," Roy said sarcastically. "That girl kicks major ass. I can't believe she got away. Again," Roy huffed, shrugging off his jacket.

"We'll get her," Oliver told him, "I'm frustrated too."

"Well, if anything, she's persistent," Felicity joked.

"She's trained, that's why she's so hard to take down," Oliver told them.

"Love makes you do stupid things," Felicity told him.

"What stupid things have you done lately," Oliver walked over to where she was sitting.

"Well, love makes crazy people do stupid things," she corrected, "I think I've only made really smart decisions as of late," she smiled at him.

"Well if it's going to get all mushy in here, I'm out," Roy said throwing on his sweatshirt. "I'll check in with you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight," Oliver and Felicity told him.

"You," Oliver looked down at her, "Need to go back to bed."

"And you look like you need some sleep yourself."

"I'm fine," he told her, putting his bow away.

"You've barely slept in the last two days," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head laid on his back, his hood acting like a pillow against her cheek, "change and come to bed. Please, we could both use a good night's sleep," she pleaded.

Oliver turned in her arms, hugging her tight around her shoulders as she hugged him around his waist, "Alright," he kissed the top of her head. "You win."

Oliver changed into gray sweatpants and padded across the foundry towards the bed Felicity had bought him months back. He'd argued with her, but knew she would win. She always won. Mostly because she was always right. And right now, he was incredibly grateful for the bed, it meant she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor indefinitely.

The bed Felicity had bought him was elaborate, and unnecessary. It had come with a headboard that Oliver never put on, and a bed in a bag Felicity had bought and washed for him that he had never opened. So to say he was shocked when he walked into the back corner would be an understatement.

The once flat bed covered in a thin army green blanket and a single pillow that laid in the middle of the space had suddenly been turned into what would be described as a normal bed.

The headboard had been assembled, and the back had been pushed up against the wall. A dark green and brown comforter laid on top of what looked like fresh white sheets, with four pillows laying across the headboard. And sitting under the covers on the right side of the bed was a beautiful blonde with glasses who had taken the liberty of stacking a couple of crates to make herself a bedside table.

"Wow."

Felicity looked up from her tablet. "You should have let me do this from the beginning," she said to him, putting her tablet down on the crates beside her.

"How did you?" Oliver pointed towards the headboard.

"Digg helped me with the assembly and the moving part while you were surveying my apartment with Roy."

"You were very busy," he told her.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at it or are you actually going to climb into bed with me –" Felicity cringed, "Why does that always happen to me?"

Oliver chuckled, "Well, I'm not going to lie to you and say it's the bed spread that makes it look so inviting," she blushed at the comment.

"Come on," she patted the empty space beside her, "Let's go to sleep."

Oliver walked over to the left side of the bed, pulling the blankets down and climbing in underneath. He looked over at Felicity, who was putting her glasses on top of her tablet and she looked back at him.

"What?" she asked.

"You better watch out," he told her.

"For what?" she looked around, seeing nothing but blurs.

"I might get used to this," he leaned in and gave her a kiss, his hand holding her cheek and she reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

"I love you," he told her as their lips parted.

"I love you, too," she said before pecking him again on the lips.

They settled into the bed, both sinking down under the covers before Oliver pulled Felicity over towards him, her head resting right over his Bratva tattoo, and one of her legs entwining with his.

After five minutes of Felicity hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart, she fell off to sleep. After ten minutes of Oliver reminding himself this was actually real, he allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off.

Both had never slept so soundly in years.


End file.
